onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chapter 793
Garp Whether or not Sengoku is on the ship, we at least do know that one of the voices is Garp. Garp is the only one who refers to Tsuru as "otsuru-chan". Giant Shy Guy (talk) 20:53, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Until we know for sure, the agreement was to keep it ambiguous. Garp may use otsuru-chan, but Garp isn't a General Inspector as the translations seem to say. We'll change it when we get Viz' version. 20:55, July 9, 2015 (UTC) The only thing we know is that's speculation. SeaTerror (talk) 20:56, July 9, 2015 (UTC) (Personally I just think that either the translations are inccorrect, or Sengoku is with them, but ah.) I guess it can be left ambigous for now, but it's a voice who talks like Garp, refers to Tsuru like Garp, and likes sharring crackers and snacks. Also yes. It's speculation based on inference and evidence. But whatever. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 21:08, July 9, 2015 (UTC) It's very simple. It's either Garp because tsuru-chan, or Sengoku because he's the only inspector general we know of. We don't have the data to say which it is. 21:12, July 9, 2015 (UTC) I'm inclined to believe it's Sengoku on the ship; the last dialogue bubble had the mystery voice offering "okaki." If it were Garp, he most likely would be offering senbei instead. Also, the two times we saw Corazon contact Sengoku, their calls always started with Sengoku saying "okaki" and Corazon responding with "arare." Mangastream pointed out that senbei, okaki, and arare are the three most popular types of rice cracker, possibly corresponding to the favorite type of rice cracker for Garp, Sengoku, and Corazon respectively. But without solid proof, this is also all speculation and I dunno why I'm bothering to type it up. MizuakiYume (talk) 21:21, July 9, 2015 (UTC) That's actually an interesting bit which just leads credence that all three are having an old people party. I guess we have to wait for the Anime adapation or something. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 21:23, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Anime isn't canon. SeaTerror (talk) 21:26, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes. That is correct. Good thing you know. Toei isn't going to voice over that part with completely random characters. Either we'd probably get a reveal in the manga on who's on that ship before this chapter gets adapted, or this chapter gets adapted without us knowing yet and Toei is told which voices are on that ship. That is what I meant. Are we gonna be that dense still if the latter occurs instead of the former? Giant Shy Guy (talk) 21:56, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Yes. "Anime isn't canon." SeaTerror (talk) 23:16, July 9, 2015 (UTC) If the anime voices clearly belong to characters we already know, I don't see why we shouldn't use that as a source. 23:11, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Wow. That's dense to the point of stupidity. But alas, all I've said is hypotheticals until it actually happens. So we'll just have to wait. Giant Shy Guy (talk) 02:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC)